The Lost Witch
by DarkTwilight129
Summary: ON HOLD.What if Bella wasn't who the Cullen's thought she was? Tired of lying to them about her past, she decides to risk everything and tell them the truth. But does the truth set her free or kill her in the process? Will she be able to find her long lost brother and defeat the Dark Lord or will evil triumph and gain ultimate power?PLEASE REVIEW! AU. OOC. NH.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR Harry Potter, if I did I would definitly be the _awesomest_ person alive!**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. This is my first Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover so NO FLAMES!**

**REVIEW.**

**FEEDBACK.**

**IDEAS.**

**NO FLAMES.**

**I'm already thirsty.**

**Please TELL me what you think. BE CONSTRUCTIVE when reviewing please. **

**If you like REVIEW, if you don't SHUT UP. Thnks!**

**DarkTwilight129**

* * *

Chapter One: Secret Past

Bella POV

_One Year Ago..._

Today is the day were I finally get to put my foot down and take control of the situation. I'm tired, tired of lying to the people I love and hiding behind a mask. Today is the day were both of my worlds collide, my past and present, and soon my future.

-oo000oo-

Edward. My love. My heart. My soul.

And my fiancée.

He told me his secret, his family's, and confided in me with it.

The human race is not supposed to know about vampires or any other supernatural creature that is hidden in the dark crevices of the polluted human world. In truth, humans are blinded, deluded, by the belief of the impossible, of the lies that they are told to keep their insatiable curiosity at bay. The one thing you may not know about humans is that they tend to unconsciously shy away from the unknown. They fear what they do not understand and what they are incapable of comprehending.

So in order to maintain any ounce of normalcy in their life, they will readily swallow up any lie to stick to their simple, amicable, world they so believe in.

And because of this humans wouldn't be able to co-exist with the knowledge of vampires or werewolves.

Or kind.

The tricky thing is, is that Edward thinks I am human, but I'm not, well not completely. I am a pure blood.

And what kills me the most, is that I can't tell Edward, or any of the Cullen's, what I truly am, no matter how badly I wanted to.

And now, I just can't take it anymore. For months I have been harboring this painful lie and it kills me every day to know that the love of my life doesn't even know who I truly am. That he doesn't even know my real name.

Despite Charlie's constant warnings, I can't lie anymore. No matter what happens, I'm going to tell them. Edward has to know what I am, who I am, no matter how painful it is.

As I grab my keys from the hook on the kitchen wall by the hallway, I notice Charlie glaring at me with pain and disapproval evident in his grim chocolate eyes.

Looking at his sober expression made me sad, sad because he'll know I'll be in pain.

"Bella, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you." He pleaded once more, even though he failed to persuade me otherwise the last thousand times he told me not to do this.

" No, I have to do this, it's gone too far. I don't care what happens to me, he has to know, he needs to know." I said in an even voice, though a small voice in the back of my head screamed at me, questioning my sanity.

He stood there silent for a moment before finally speaking again.

"Let me do it", he said in a pained whisper," I can't let you do this."

"You can and you will. I have to do this. Me and only me. Edward was the one to tell me he was a vampire and I have to tell him what I am. He has to know about my past before this goes any further." I said, determination brewing inside of me.

" Well, technically it was Jacob who was the one to tell you Edward was a vampire." My dad added, as if that would lessen my reasons for him not delivering the message.

I ignored his comeback and continued walking to the front door.

He sighed in defeat.

" Okay, fine." He said reluctantly. "But call me if anything gets too bad, okay kiddo?"

"I will." I promised as I opened the door.

"I love you, Charlie!" I said as I jogged up towards my truck.

"Love you, too, Bells." He called from the porch, anxiously.

Once my truck groaned to life, I pulled out of the drive way and thought of what I would say, what I would do.

Should I start at the beginning? Or at the end? Past or present? Should I only tell Edward at first or everyone at once? How will I tell them that I am not completely human? Should I just blurt it out or start out gradually? And how will I tell them about Charlie? That he isn't my father and that Renee isn't my mother? That they are my aunt and uncle pretending to be my parents for my own safety? That my parents were murdered? And that my name isn't really Isabella Swan? How will I tell them that I have a brother, who I have just recently come to know isn't actually dead? How would I be able to tell them the real reason I came to Forks?

As I tried to sort out the massive jumble of questions in my head only one stood out.

Would I be able to tell them that my whole life was a lie?

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice when I was already in front of the Cullen's' beautiful house.

But once I took in my soon to be home, I knew instantly how to start.

I got out of my truck and walked hesitantly towards the front porch and before I could knock, Carlisle was there, greeting me with welcoming yet concerned eyes.

"Bella? Come in, come in. Is there anything wrong?" I had forgotten how late it was. Well how early it was.

I hesitated as I walked into the their grand living room.

Edward was there in an instant, followed by the rest of the family, with the exception of Rosalie of course.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice was worried.

I sighed and then took a few steps back to look at the faces of my family.

I lowered my gaze and traced the pattern of my shoes while I spoke.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. I'm tired of the lies," I said in a rushed whisper, "There is something you don't know about me," I looked up to the confused but patient faces of the Cullen's and continued grimly. " I'm not who you think I am, everything you know about me is a lie."

"Bella, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Edward said, confused by my confessions.

Tears were running down my cheeks as I struggled to tell them the truth.

"My name isn't Bella," I said more strongly, bracing myself for that pain that was soon to come.

"My name is Arabella Potter."

That was the last thing I said before I doubled over and screamed in pain.

* * *

**REVIEW.**

**FEEDBACK.**

**IDEAS.**

**NO FLAMES.**

**I'm already thirsty.**

**Please TELL me what you think. BE CONSTRUCTIVE when reviewing please. **

**If you like REVIEW, if you don't SHUT UP. Thnks!**

**DarkTwilight129**


End file.
